walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Hershel Greene (Comic Series)
Hershel Greene was the father of Maggie, Billy, Shawn, Lacey, Arnold, and the twins Rachel and Susie. He was a relatively fit man for his age, and happened to be of Caucasian background. Biography While giving off an outwardly stern and cold appearnace, he was a gentle at heart individual, as he loved nature, and only ever wanted the best for everyone close to him. He was a deeply religious man, and it's shown that his main and only reason for life since his wife's passing was the protection and survival of his children. Hershel grew up at the farm, and because of his love of the animals around him, aspiried to be a veternarian, which he later went to college for out in the city. He ended up staying in the citiy where he met the girl of his dreams, whom he later married and had seven children with. The two of them started up a business together within the time they were having their children, with his wife handling the financial end while he would be handling the psychical end (caring for the animals and performing on them). After his wife had passed, he was left an emotional wreck, feeling that his life now was empty even with his sons and daughters by his side. The business that they had operated soon fell apart even despite his actions to keep it alive. Soon after, he began to take into consideration his father's last wishes, which were to look after the farm and tend to what needed to be done on a daiy basis. With nothing else left in his life, he had decided to follow this wish, and a year after his wife's passing, moved back to this childhood home along with his children (who would help him with the various daily tasks). Pre-Apocalypse He and the children continued to run the farm, with the youngest continuing to attend school until they graduated, and some of the older ones attending college at one point or another - all of which he gladly payed for. They still couldn't shy away from their required tasks however, as their father didn't feel like he needed to do all of it alone. As in the past, he continued to raise all of his children under a religious household. Once the apocolypse broke out and zombies began to infest the area surrounding them, his son Shawn unfortunately fell victim to them before the farm had been barricaded. Loving him too much and not being able to take killing him, Hershel decided the best idea and solution to the problem was to contain him inside of the barn, which he then did with all of the other zombies that he and the others managed to capture and lock up. He strongly holding to his belief that, for all anyone knew, this was only a disease and thus, there must be some kind of a cure which would turn them back to the living humans they previously were. During this time, his neighbor Otis came along with his girlfriend Patricia and stayed with them, helping to put away the zombies and assist the Greenes with their daily farmwork. The Farm He confronts Rick and the others for the first time when Otis, while duirng a hunt in the woods, mistakenly shoots Carl and the boy is in need of immediete medical attention. Due to his vetenary experience, he is able to fix Carl up (and this experience comes in handy plenty of other times). He has Carl rest inside of the master bedroom of the farmhouse (with Rick and Lori of course in the same room), and provides everyone else every with shelter inside, most going inside various bedrooms both upstairs and downstairs. He shared many conversations with various survivors, most noticeably Rick, who he gradually began to have a deep connection with, as they discussed with each other their hardships and having the responsibility of looking after peoplel even though they themselves had enough to deal with already. He was generally very friendly around the group for the first couple of days of their stay, if not a little grumpiness here and there due to the stress he was facing. He allowed everyone to do things such as gun target practice, using the extra guns that he had lying around. Things took a turn for the worst however one day. After Rick had discovered that he had been keeping the zombies inside of the barn, he had lambasted Hershel about the dangerousness of doing such a thing. Hershel discovered that Rick had been killing them all, and argued using his belief about the disease and the possibility of a cure out of there somewhere that they didn't know about). All of this commotion distracted them from seeing an approaching zombie as it got closer to the property, and seconds following, lead to the barn being opened and a major attack occuring. Half of his children were bit and Hershel forced himself to use a gun to kill each of them before they reached the re-animation process. The situation grew even more hostile when he caught his daughter Maggie having sex with one of the survivors he met, Glenn. Being overly protective, he threw a fit, infuriated that she was defying both his own rules and the will of God. What she was doing was immoral, especially considering this person she engaged in sex with was a complete stranger. His attitude was rotten from this point on. This led Hershel into a downward spiral, the worst he had been since his wife's passing. His personality turned grim and his mindset was narrowly focused on getting the survivors out of the area so as not to lose anymore of his children, or even his own life. A fight ensued between everyone, as he refused to let them stay with him and his family after Carl was fully healed. This led to him calling them freeloaders, and then Lori, in a furious state, insulting him about kicking them out when they had no other place to go. All of this ultimately led the man to put a gun to Rick's head in order to show the rest of the group how serious he was and how much damage he could do. They did end up leaving, with him keeping his children by his side. The event that had transpiried earlier turned Hershel into an even more emotional wreck, as he convinced himself that, because he was about to kill an innocent man, he was therefore evil; not to mention a bad role model for the youngins. He believed himself to be a corrupt indvidiual, and . he was going to kill an innocent man The Prison One or two days after the survivors leave, Hershel decided to burn the corpses outside (both of his deceased children and of other zombies that were destroyed during the attack) in an open fire on his lawn. He continued to be severely depressed and wore a montone expression on his face to hide his true feelings/vulneribility. After Rick came back to the farm, he told him and everyone else about the newly discovered semi-abandoned prison that his group had taken refuge in nearby. Even despite his resentment towards Rick for what he and the others caused to happen, he took into consideration the well-being of his own group and realized that his property was no longer secure. There was an increasing amount of zombies coming in to the area, and the barricade was getting increasingly weaker, which meant the farm would be more prone to attacks soon than ever). Thus, he accepted Rick's proposal and had his group pack up their belongings and follow him to the Prison. He knew fully well that he wouldn't have the same control over people that he did earlier, but all that mattered at the moment was survival - for his remaining children, for himself, and for their neighbors. On his arrival at the Prison, he settled in fairly quickly and attempted to make the best out of the situation he was in. He realized, with much thought and observing his surroundings, how much more secure everyone was here than at the farm. This resulted in him having a small yet impactful revelation - it made him look at himself and his past irrational behavior; his refusal to alter this mindset he had. During his first night, he had a conversation with Rick on the prison stairway rails, where he sincerely thanked Rick for bringing him and his group here where they would be safe away from the horrors of the outside world. This, as he knew, would be the perfect opportunity to rebuild his life; better than how he tried to rebuild it at the farm, where there was even more pain than he had counted on He acknowledged in front of Rick the overbearing stress he had and the inner demons that led to him pointing that gun. All of this however, he knew, would be past him now and wouldn't matter with the new life he'd be starting - a life without any violence, blood, or fear of the undead. Instead, what he would finally have now would be peace and assurance, which was what he was looking for all along. A day afterward, he had gone to check in on the two twins Rachel and Suzie, who Maggie had left to play inside of one of the many halls inside of the prison. He meandered around trying to find them until he reached the correct hall. While searching the hall, he came upon a miniature barber shop set inside of the prison, where he found the mangled and decapitated corpses of his daughters. Maggie discovered their bodies as well, and they both broke down into tears together. It was even greater of a shock once Hershel saw the two of their heads reanimating. Not being able to move from where he was, Glenn was the one who shot them in the head, much to his displeasure of hearing the guns go off. After everyone had discvered the murder scene, Hershel sat in his jail cell, with his last two remainig children embracing him - all three were shown to be visibly depressed - Hershel himself remained staring absent-mindedly at the wall, coming to the realization that they weren't safe no matter where they went. His farm-work knowledge also comes in handy when he aids the group in growing fresh crops in the prison fields. Killed Victims *Shawn Greene (Zombified) *Arnold Greene (Before Reanimation) *Lacey Greene (Before Reanimation) *Numerous counts of zombies *Numerous Woodbury army soldiers. Death After his last son, Billy Greene, is killed while fleeing the prison, his last words were, "Dear God, please kill me", before being shot in the head by the Governor while cradling his sons body. Relationships Rick Grimes Hershel initially gets along well with Rick, providing him and his family with their own personal bedroom on the top floor of his farm house. They bond during occaisonal conversations, and he seems to understand Rick on a deep level. He grows hostility towards him however once some of his children die during a zombie attack and the survivors refuse to leave (going to the point where he forces himself toi hold Rick at gunpoint to get him and the others to leave). Their friendship slowly rebuilds however during their relocation to the prison. Maggie Greene It's clearly shown that he loves Maggie with all of his heart and doesn't want any harm (whether it be emotional or psyhical) to come to her. It's implied that she's the closest child to him. He's enraged when she sleeps with Glenn and brushes off her attempts at an excuse. Glenn He despises Glenn almost immeditely once he catches him having sex with his daughter, showing little to no respect. As time goes by however, he gets to know Glenn better and realizes how irrational his behavior in the past had been. Billy Greene His youngest son, and the one he soughts to look after the most after the zombie attack that kills half of his children. Trivia *Hershel will appear in the second season of The Walking Dead, along with Maggie and Otis. He will played by veteran actor Scott Wilson. How significant this television version of Hershel will be (in terms of a role and how long he'll be staying on the show) is yet to be determined. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters